


strike a pose

by SkyRose



Series: bring on disaster [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossdressing, For the most part, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a bit at least, i didn't expect to write a sequel but so many wanted MORE so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Yuri does not care to admit he misses the spontaneous gifts from JJ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For you lovely folks, and that anon with the smut prompt on tumblr.
> 
> (Again, no editing. Sorry?)

Yuri does not care to admit he misses the spontaneous gifts from JJ. It was completely annoying and in no way fun. He also does not care to admit how much he wants to see JJ again. Yuri had been quick to shove JJ out the door after their… night. The two acted civilly when they saw each other at the competition afterwards. JJ didn’t make any indication that he would actually attempt to get another one night stand out of Yuri, but that didn’t mean Yuri wasn’t still suspicious every time their paths crossed. 

As the weeks passed, and, eventually, months too, it seemed as though it really was just a single warm night in the cold Moscow weather. But, it simply did not make sense. JJ had left Yuri’s house that night obviously hard. Was he really never going to try and, well, actually get off with Yuri?

Not that Yuri wanted that. Of course.

Being a gay man in Russia was… difficult. Yuri tried to emit a sort of  _ I don’t give a fuck  _ attitude about anything and everything but his sexuality was certainly something he knew he had to give a fuck about with he wanted to stay in Russia. Sometimes he took a risk and found one of the seedy gay bars and found a good fuck for the night, but it certainly wasn’t common. And he never did it with the same person twice. JJ should be no different, and yet.

Yuri knew it was different. JJ was someone he knew and saw more often than he liked. Part of him wanted to fly himself to Canada to demand JJ fuck his ass not unlike how he flew to Japan that Viktor choreograph a routine years ago. He seem too needy that way, so he couldn’t. 

As fate would have it, he didn’t have to fly himself, the whole Russian skating crew did for a competition in Montreal, Canada. JJ wasn’t competing with Yuri, but he expected that JJ would make an appearance, since Yuri was rarely in Canada.

“Yuri Plisetsky!” a familiar rang out in the empty Canadian ice rink.

“I figured you’d have some restraint, but of course you had to come bother me on my first day to practice in Canada,” Yuri states, not bothering to glance at JJ as he focuses on his skating.

“I’m simply here to invite you out for some drinks with your teammates and mine,” JJ replies, Yuri sees him out of the corner of his eye, leaning comfortably against a wall.

“Ha, like I’d be caught in public with you,” Yuri sarcastically laughs back. 

“Oh? Tell me, would it be worst if we were caught in private?” JJ questions slyly and Yuri skates to a halt, taking a few deep breaths. He doesn’t need JJ’s stupidity to deal with along with his exhausting routine.

“I don’t you understand this, Leroy, but I  _ can not,  _ under  _ any  _ circumstances, be caught with a man alone like we were months ago,” Yuri growls out, skating towards JJ, wanting to do something violent to the man.

“Are you really that embarr— oh, shit, yeah. Sorry. I forget it’s — everyone’s so cool about it here,” JJ stutters out, and Yuri’s almost caught off guard by the sudden disappearing of JJ’s usually suave demeanor.

“Yeah, yeah. Canada’s got Minister Pretty Face who goes to pride parades, while we’ve the straightest man in Russia and his weird shirtless horseback rides as a leader.”

JJ cracks a smile at Yuri. “You’re funny when you’re aggression isn’t directed at me,” he chuckles. “I… This is gonna sound weird, but you’re gay, right?”

Yuri rolls his eyes. “Yes, dumbass.”

JJ nods. “You… You’ve fucked someone before, right?”

Yuri feels the irritation start to bubble. “I’m not a fucking virgin, JJ.”

“Right, right,” JJ says. “Are you dating anyone?”

Yuri blinks. “No? It’s hard to find someone relationship worthy in an underground gay bar when you’re eighteen and have to keep your identity a secret to make sure you don’t jeopardize your career.”

“Right, right,” JJ repeats. “But those drinks?”

“Ugh,” Yuri states. He still nods yes.

**~**

Mila has to drag him out of the hotel and into the car when the time comes that they’re supposed to meet with the Canadian skaters. They eventually arrive at a loud and colorful club to Yuri’s displeasure. Mila shoves him into the group of male skaters while she runs off to chat with the girls. 

“There you are!” JJ exclaims. 

Yuri doesn’t reply, instead he begins his tab and downs the vodka the bartender hands him.

Yuri was Russian and had a compact muscular body, so he was not a lightweight. Unfortunately, his tolerance could not compare to the taller and broader skaters he was taking shots with. Yuri could feel himself getting tipsier and tipsier by the second while JJ seemed as level-headed as he normally did. He was horrendously flirting with a girl with dirty blonde hair, whispering things into her ear that caused an interested smirk on her pretty pink mouth. Drunk Yuri was an even angrier ball of rage, so at some point the girl noticed his glaring directed at her.

“Do you need something?” the girl snootily asks and goddamn if JJ didn’t have a type. Catty blondes, that is.

“Are you aware that the man you are flirting with is a douchebag?” Yuri attempts to ask but the alcohol causes his accent to be to heavy for the girl to understand.

“Don’t mind him,” JJ says with a humorous glint in his eyes. “He’s a friend of mine.”

“A friend!” Yuri exclaims, jumping up with his fist in the air. “I’d never consider you a—”

“Yuri, babe, I have no clue what you are saying. But I’m going to assume you’re asking me to dance,” JJ replies and slides a hand around his waist. “Yeah?”

Yuri hits and kicks at him, causing an awful scene. JJ falls into a fit of laughter. The bartender yells at him to control his  _ boyfriend,  _ which causes another round of Yuri’s raging Russian cussing. JJ plays along and promises to get him back home. 

Yuri falls asleep in the car.

**~**

When Yuri wakes up, JJ is nowhere to be scene. Yuri is the only person to be found in his hotel room. He sits up, feeling the dull thumping pain in his head after consuming too much alcohol the previous night, and spots something that was not in his room yesterday.

Sitting at the edge of his bed is a box. An eerie sense of deja vu floods Yuri as he stares at the box. There was no doubt who it was from and what was going to be inside. JJ and something filthily sexual. Yuri crawls to the end of the bed and finds a note taped on top of the box. It reads;

_ I had planned to do this last night, but then you had to get yourself drunk.  _

Yuri also reads the address written at the bottom of it. JJ was inviting him over to his place and wanted him to bring whatever was in the box. With a deep sigh, Yuri opens the box.

It turns out it’s less shocking to find women’s lingerie in a gift for you a second time. The box is holding what looks to be a red lace teddy. Yuri stands up and begins to strip, anxious to see what this new present looks on him. 

It turns out to be less comfortable than the panties had been, as these ones  _ really  _ weren’t meant for someone with a dick. Also, it was somewhat thong-like, and Yuri discovers he does not like the way thongs feel against his asshole. But, gross details aside, it’s magnificent.

The teddy cuts all the way down the middle to his belly bottom. It skimpily covering his nipples. His hips are proudly displayed. And again, the bright red looks lovely against his fair skin. 

Yuri carefully puts his hair up into a bun. He pulls on a hoodie and sweatpants over his little secret and jogs out the hotel room door.

**~**

JJ smirks down at him when he opens his front door. Yuri glares.

“I didn’t expect to see you so quickly,” JJ states.

“Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,” Yuri chants as he pushes past JJ and into his home. “This all your fault! You devil!”

“I’ve been called worst,” JJ admits and walks into his living room. “I’m not really feeling  _ in the mood  _ right now, you wanna watch some TV?”

“What? No! Fuck me right now!”

JJ shrugs and shoves a mouthful of chips into his mouth. “Am I that sexy?” he says through a full mouth.

“You’re a disgusting menace, but I need to get out my aggression somehow!”

“Quiet, kitten. I’m trying to watch this,” JJ chastises as he plants himself in the middle of his ridiculously large couch. Yuri grumbles as he walks over to sit three feet away from him.

They sit like that for some time. Neither speaking, the only noises coming from the TV or the food they crunch in their mouth. It wasn’t at all what Yuri expected when he found the note. As Yuri angrily watches the TV, it all begins to fall into place.

“This is not a date!” Yuri shouts, jumping up from the couch.

JJ laughs, “That is what I had in mind when I left you the not, sweetheart. It wasn’t just a booty call.”

“I thought it was!” Yuri yells. He begins to tug at his hoodie, trying to rip it from his skin. “Why else would you give me this?”

Once the sweatshirt is off, things escalate quickly. JJ freezes as he stares at Yuri’s torso, eyes trailing along the small amount of red lace. Yuri feels himself flush with color, but decides  _ fuck it  _ and kicks off his pants too. JJ doesn’t say anything as he does, he simply admires the new bare skin that appears. Yuri poses in front of JJ in a way he hopes is seductive. One of JJ’s hand makes a motion that Yuri understands as  _ turn around  _ and Yuri complies. He hates that he can no longer see the expression on JJ’s face, but enjoys the noise that releases from JJ as he most likely stares at his ass. 

Suddenly, there’s warm breath on his neck and JJ whispering, “Your ass looks so fucking hot in these, baby.”

“Are you gonna finally fuck me?” Yuri asks, arching his back to stick out his ass more. JJ’s hands grip his hips.

“I’d rather have a bit of fun first,” JJ chuckles in his ear and the hands begin to travel up Yuri’s sides. They come to rest just below Yuri’s nipples, only long enough for Yuri to understand where this is going and hitch his breath before fingers pinch both of his nipples through the lace. Yuri lets out a pitiful whimper at the sensation. JJ’s teeth begin to nip the back of his neck as his fingers trace his nipples, sometimes stopping to pinch and twist. Then, they slip underneath the fabric and pinch harder, causing more gasps from Yuri. He gets spun around and JJ bends down to latch his mouth on one of his nipples. 

“Fuck,” Yuri lets out, his hands clinging to JJ’s hair. JJ looks up at him while he licks and bites his nipple, the action causing slight pain to shoot through Yuri’s body, going straight into his cock. When JJ decides the nipple has been worked enough, he moves to the next. Yuri continues his spiral downward. It all begins to be too much and Yuri shoves him away. “I came here for you to fuck my ass, so are you going to or not?”

JJ picks him up in response and carries him to his bedroom, ignoring the growls from Yuri. He’s placed onto the bed with strange delicacy. JJ situates him on all fours and the deja vu Yuri experienced with the box fills him again. Fingers caress his ass and the teddy is pulled aside for lube to be poured generously onto his hole. JJ’s tries to mask his impatience, but Yuri can feel it in his fingers as Yuri’s opened up. Yuri had been so surprised when JJ asked for nothing in return that first night, JJ had seemed so in control of himself. It appears he’s just as recklessly human as Yuri.

Yuri moans encouragingly as the fingers split him open at a quick pace. With every sound that falls from Yuri’s lips, JJ seems to lose more control. It doesn’t take long before he’s got three fingers pleasantly fucking Yuri’s ass with little resistance.

“You ready, babe?” JJ asks as he gets into position.

“You sure seem to be,” is Yuri’s breathy reply.

It’s deliciously warm when JJ pushes in. Yuri’s body feels absolutely on fire in the best way possible as he pants and JJ whispers encouraging things in his ear. Once Yuri is comfortable and voices this, JJ doesn’t hold back. It’s fast and messy and Yuri almost screams. JJ slams into that fucking fantastic spot over and over and Yuri collapses. JJ’s strong arms hold him up. They both groan as pleasure thrums through their bodies. 

JJ comes first. A powerful moan rips out of his throat when he does. He flips Yuri over and immediately begins to jerk Yuri off as he continues his earlier attack on Yuri’s nipples with his mouth. It doesn’t take long before Yuri’s spilling all over JJ’s fist. 

JJ falls asleep on him, and Yuri, equally tired, does the same minutes later with a lazy smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one as much as the first! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! My YOI sideblog is [ yuribisetsky! ](https://yuribisetsky.tumblr.com/) I might do a pliroy prompt fill for you if you ask! :D


End file.
